My heart belongs to you
by NxMxWxJxLuver
Summary: Vanessa,Ashley,London & Sara are 4 friends that are sucked into the movie of Titanic. They believe thier there to stop the boat from sinking. Nessa meets Jack a 3rd class boy while she is in 1st.Here comes a story about love, friendship, Posting again!
1. What The Hell?

**This part is re-written as I looked it over and got a better idea on what to do with it :) Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Vanessa's pov**

Waking up in Vegas blasted through the speakers as us girls danced around my living room singing like freaks and laughed like crazy. My name is Vanessa Williams and I'm Seventeen years old, School over is almost over for me and my three best friends and I've applied to Julliard art school. Ashley Hudson was my best friends since forever and we meet London and Sara later in 2nd grade and we have stuck together ever since,

"okay to the real business now" Ashley said grabbing her bag, London and Sara giggled and sat down on the couch.

"Where is it? I wanna see it!" London said pushing back her red hair, Ashley smiled taking out the DVD and on the cover it said "_Titanic"_ London clapped her hands being so excited, she had a huge crush on The Irish man Tommy, We always joked with her telling her they would mae a good couple both having reddish hair.

"I've loved that movie since I was little." I said dreaming away thinking of Jack Dawson, who would not have a man like that? He is ten times better then many men in our time. Ashley put in the movie and started it. I just waited for those blue eyes to appear, by the time old Rose was beginning the story I notice my living room was disappearing and everything became white, I heard the wind, birds that was singing and a loud honking making me open my eyes and I saw London beside me.

"What's going on Nessa?" She asked me I sighed shaking my head.

"If I only knew...wait a Minute! Where is Ashley and Sara?" We looked around and spotted them a bit back, they sat up also holding their heads, Their clothes were different, dirty and rags. Me and London looked down at our self to see if we wore the same things, we did not. My dress was long and thick with a bright pink color, I shuddered at it. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second, the honking was heard again and we all looked to our side to see one of the most famous and one of the biggest ships that will go down in History, The Titanic.

"Is that what I think it is?" I whispered asking London, she Swallowed and nodded.

"I think so" She answered me.

"Vanessa and London Fitzpatrick, we have to get on the ship this instant" We turned in shook to a woman we had never seen before.

"What the hell" London said looking at the woman wrinkling her nose.

"Watch your mouth London, come on now Cal is waiting for us" My eyes widened at the mention of Cal, That was Ruth but the question was, who was marrying Cal of me and London? I looked back at my best friend Ashley who was in third-class while I was in first. If we really were in the movie or on the Titanic I may not see her anymore, What if the ship really sinks? What will happen to us four?. Me and London walked towards a man I remembered as Cal, He smiled and held out his hand towards me..oh no I was his fiance. Now it was really bad,

**Ashley's pov**

In our bags it had been two third-class tickets to me and Sara so we got easy on, No one was in our room when we got there so we fixed our bags and headed out on deck.

"Do you think we will get to meet London and Nessa again?" Sara asked me and I smiled a little.

"I hope so, maybe they'll come down here." I said as we sat down on a bench to enjoy the sun, We were having our eyes closed just hearing some sitting next to Me on the bench but it was quiet a while. I suddenly heard an italian voice making me open my eyes in shook.

"This ship is nice, uh?" I blinked turning to my left seeing it was Fabrizio, Sara had starting looking now and we realized it was Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy that were sitting by us. We were starstruck for a moment,

"Yes it's an Irish ship" Tommy answered,

"Is English no?" Fabrizio said back making me smile at that adorable accent.

"No it was built in Irland, 15, 000 Irish built this ship." By now first-class dogs were walking past us, I rolled my eyes.

"That's typical, First-class dogs come down here to take a shite" Sara giggled quietly at tommy's accent as I grinned. Jack had now something to say.

"It's lets us know were we rank"

"Like we could forget" I said smirking, They boys looked at us. Tommy reached out is hand to Jack first.

"I'm Tommy Ryan" Tommy then shook hands with Fabrizio also introducing himself, they looked at us now.

"I'm Ashley Hudson this is my friend Sara Anderson" I said as Sara waved smiling. Tommy nodded then looked at Jack.

"Do you make any money with your drawings?" But Jack did not seem to hear him as he was staring at something, We looked to where he was looking.

"Ohh, forget it Boyo. You'd as like have Angels fly out of your arse as get next to the likes of her." Us girls started to laugh finally seeing who it was, it was Vanessa! Jack was getting interested in Nessa who always had a crush on Jack Dawson, she would freak if she knew. They guys stared at us and we smiled.

"Look Jack, I know that girl, Vanessa is not like the other first-class girls so go for it, I think you will be surprised" I said smiling while they boys just looked like me like I had two heads. If they only knew.

**Vanessa's pov**

As me and London had gotten used to some things we were now at the lunch table having lunch with Cal, our mother. Mr Andrews, The unsinkable Molly Brown and Mr Ismay. Some historical people that was, I was more starstruck by Molly Brown. Mr Ismay was speaking at the moment,

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history, our master shipbuilder, Mr Andrews, designed her.

"I may knocked her together..but the idea was Mr Ismay's" Mr Andrew said being a friendly man and shared the credit.

"He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale that it's supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is willed into solid reality" I looked into my purse and saw a cigarette and a wooden holder, I could not smoke, I threw up by the thought. I saw London look at me and then grabbed the cigarette and lighted it up herself to smoke. Not sure why but that was London to you. Our mother looked at London as she smoked on.

"You know I don't like that, London" London just looked at her blowing smoke at her face making me smirk.

"She knows" Cal took the cigarette and put it out. What a man controller he was even to my friend or well sister now. Molly Brown cast him a look,

"We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce..you like lamb, right, sweet pea?" He said looking at me, I gave him a big fake smile that was almost see through to London and Molly.

"Are you gonna cut her meat for her too Cal?" Molly Brown said smirking to herself.

"Hey. Who thought of the name Titanic. Was it you Bruce?" She now said changing the subject.

"Yes, actually. I wanted convey sheer size and the size means stability, luxury and above all, strength"

"Do you know of Dr Freud, Mr Ismay?" I asked him all of a sudden.

"his ideas about male preoccupation with size might interest you" Molly tried to hide her laughter while Mr Andrews already shook with laughter and London was choking on her water giggling. Mother just looked at me rude.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Excuse me" I said leaving the table. I walked outside to take some fresh air, I walked to the railing looking over the rest of the ship and the ocean, it was so peaceful. I suddenly felt someone looking at me and I glanced at my side seeing it was..oh my god, It was Jack Dawson looking me, I looked away trying not to smile but I could not help glancing back him and now also saw Sara and Ashley. I tried to hide my smile and urge to go to them. Suddenly I felt a harsh hand on my arm and I turned sharply to look at Cal. He tried to speak with me but I was fast away once again.

Dinner time was now in full speed and I sat there at the table saying nothing, The gentlemen were drinking brandy and smoking in the smoking room leaving us ladies. The corset that I had on made it hard for me to breath, I excused myself and walked of to my room leaving London to look after me a bit worried. As I walked to my room I started thinking about home and about my dad, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in were my corset was but it was not the feeling of the corset squeezing my lungs but something else and the corset made it harder to breath. I got to my room and felt it was hard to breath,

"Trudy?" I called for my servant but no answer,

"Trudy?" I tried again feeling panic going through me more and more as the pain got worse and harder to breath. Still no answer and I tried once again more stern.

"Trudy" I tried to open my dress by myself seeming to be harder then I thought. I could not get it of and more panic went through me and I tried harder and harder until I tried ripping everywhere with no success. I cried and screamed in frustration I pulled out my hair and ripped of the necklace. I was having a complete meltdown as I threw everything around me trying to breath again, The pain stopped but the cry went up my throat and out. I ran out of the room and found myself running across the deck. I could to the stairs leading to third class and ran down them and further back of the ship coming to an end finally. I saw the end of the ship and I slowly walked to the railing, It was like something in me said if I jump I would be home again like it was only a dream, I slowly stepped up to the railing and climbed over it and turned around still holding hard onto the railing looking down into pure darkness when I heard a voice.

"Don't do it"


	2. We meet

I do not own Titanic, Jack Fabrizio and most of them  
I own my parts of the story, Vanessa, Ashley, London and Sara and possible more :)

I took Vanessa as Jacks intreset instead of Rose sorry but a Jack/Rose story comming later :)

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Don't do it" said a voice behind me. I turned my head to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked slowly closer.

"Take my hand, I'll pull you back" he said, I shock my head looking back into the ocean feeling free and the rush.

2you won't jump" he then said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked,

"You don't know me"

"you would have done it already, now come on" I sighed and turned around to him. I slowly took his hand and he began to pull me over.

"I'm Jack Dawson" He said to me while helping me I slightly smiled.

"Vanessa Fitzpatrick" He chuckled a little

"Okey you gonna have to write down that name for me" I giggled. Suddenly the reason why I don't want to wear many dresses was proven. My dress was caught under my foot and I slipped. In shock I screamed, Jack hold on to me tight.

"I've got you, I won't let go" for the first time for so long, I was scared . water was fascinating but yet scary. I wanted my own bed and my teddy right now. He pulled me over the railing but we fell. I landed with my back on to the floor while he was almost on top of me. I was panting and my dress was up to my knees. Someone had run over to us.

"here what's all this?" he then saw our position and Jack's jacket was off and he didn't have his shoes on. He thought the worst. I was busy noticing Jack's eyes, so deep blue. It couldn't be. My thoughts was interrupted.

"here you! Don't move an inch! Call the master at arms!" He yelled. Oh no I thought. This is not good…

Moments later Jack was being handcuffed. London came running after a man I never had seen before. He grabbed Jack's shirt making me jump up from the bench.

"what made you out your hands on my fiancé? You bustard!" London came behind me and whispered.

"His name is Cal"  
"Cal! He just helped me" This Cal person looked at me. I was still in shock about the fiancé part.

" I was leaning over to see um eh t,…the propellers and I slipped" Cal raised an eyebrow.

"you slipped?" I nodded

"And Mr. Dawson was kind enough to save me nearly going over as well.

"Is this the truth boy?" The master at arms asked Jack, Jack looked at me and I begged with my eyes.

"Um that's about what happened"

"Well that settle it, the boy is a hero!" I smiled looking at Jack, two life's was tonight.

"Come on Nessa let's go to bed" London said walking me inside again. I looked back at Jack, he was looking back at me. I slightly smiled at him before going inside..

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Me and Sara was sharing room with Jack and Fabrizio. Sara was sleeping at the moment. Me and Fabrizio was playing cards and laughed. Fabrizio was different then the guys from school. Was I falling for him? Maybe.

"ha! Win again!" he said with his Italian accent, I giggled looking at him.

"what will be your prize then?" I asked him, he looked at me and time slowed down. He slowly leaned in and I found myself doing the same. Our lips was inches away when the door opened and Jack walks in and collapses on his bed.

"what's matter brother?" Fabrizio asked. Jack sighed.

"I saved her, I held her in my arms" Me and Fabrizio looked at each other confused.

"Who?" I asked Jack who was looking up to the ceiling.

"your 1st class friend Vanessa, I looked into those eyes and she has a fiancé" My eyes widened.

"What? No!, Vanessa is single"

"Not according to that man" I looked a little at Fabrizio. I walked over to my bed. This was a time I wanted my best friend and just talk. I almost kissed Fabrizio, a man from a different world. What will happen when we have to go back home?.

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Fiancé?" I was still shocked about Cal. I was walking along the deck reaching the gate to 3rd class . I looked around and opened the gate. When I had reached the 3rd class I quickly let me hair down and took my comb, so much curls made me nuts. I brushed the curls down so they were smaller and less of them. I put it up in my usual pony tail. I then walked inside.

"Nessa wait" I heard London say, I smiled waiting for her, we walked inside and we saw that everyone was looking at us. I saw Ashley talk to a guy, she saw me and smiled. The guy she talked to turned around and he smiled too and hit a guy in front of him. I saw that he was Jack. I smiled and he also smiled and stood up.

"Hello Jack.."

* * *

Sorry if it is short but I thought it would be cool ending here, I have many papers that I've writing down the story :)

Review and tell me if there is something that you don't understand here


	3. My type of guy, but can't tell you

I don't Titanic, Jack and many more

I own the girls and my parts of the story :) I'm using some lines from the movie cuase Vanessa i just taken Rose place but I'm channing some stuff, I'm gonna try wrtie more of the the 4 girls so I'll slow the story down :)

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Hello Jack" I Said smilning.

"miss Fitz.." I held up my hand stopping him.

"It's Vanessa or Nessa" Smiled back.

"I wanted to thank you for last night" We started to walk of to the 1st class deck.

Moments later we are still walking trough 1st class. Jack talked about where came from and about his family. I felt touched that he told me all that, we came to a stop and I sighed.

"this is not my scene" Jack looked at me confused.

"Hoiw do you mean?"

"Not having my own will, dress like this.." Jack chuckled looking out at the ocean.

"you sound like you want to be a man"

"well at least that I could control my own life, being trapped is making me nuts"

"That at least conform my thoughts, I thought what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she thought she had no way out?" I sighed also looking at the ocean.

"Standing behind that railing made me feel free" I held up my hand to show the ring that had appeared this morning.

"God, look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom"

"I feel like thse girls in the movies" I didn't realize what I had said.

"Huh?" Jack said, I sighed shaking my head .

"Never mind, I just want to run and run and I needed the rush I felt last night, I wanted me to be me, show them what happens when I get rapped, they'll be sorry"

"They'll be sorry course you'll be dead" I then realized what could have happened last night If Jack hadn't been there.

"Oh god I am such a utter fool"

"So you're stuck on a train you can't get of cause you're marrying this fellow, so don't marry him"

"I don't think id that simple"

"Do you love him?" Jack asked me. I hardly knew him but I couldn't tell him that

"pardon me?"

"Do you love him?" I laughed a little.

"You shouldn't be asking me that" those were the words that came out of my mouth but but my heart screamed no!.

"Well it's simple. Do you love him or not?"

"This is not a suitable conversation"

"Why can't you answer the question?" I wanted to tell him the whole truth but then I will look like I'm insane!. I was trying to find me voice again.

"I think now you have insulted me, I will be leaving, Nice to met you Jack" he smiled at me.

"Now you insulted me"

"Well you deserved it" Jack grinned more

"I thought you were leaving" This guy was so smart, my type of a guy, oh no, Stop it Vanessa.

"um Well, I don't have to leave, this is my part of the ship, you leave" Jack smirked even more

"Well, Well, Who's being rude now?" This was hopeless, I looked for a change of subject. I saw something in Jacks' hand and I grabbed it from him. It was a sketchbook, I opened it.

"Are you an artist or something?" they were amazing. One was of an old woman's hand, a father and a daughter. It was so alive.

"They're very good"

"They didn't think too much of 'em in old Paris" I looked at him, this guy has been in Paris? I had never left the united states, me and my family always went to the same old beach. Suddenly I missed my real family. I missed my little brother Liam and my older brother Jay. I even missed my dorky dad. He was the kind of dad you didn't want your friends to met but he was still my dad. My mom ws totally normal she was different then this one I had on here Titanic.

"Paris eh?, you do get around for em..well" I felt like I was offending him now.

"come on, come on poor guy, you can say it" I started to look more carefully at the pictures and I notice something. It had caught my eye.

"well. Well, well" They were nude pictures. They were so amazing, even better then the real nude picture my brother has back in 2010.

"Are these drawn from life?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes that's one of the good thing about Paris, there are lots of girls willing to take their clothes off" I looked more at one drawing. The woman was in half sunlight and in half dark. It was just wow. You don't see artist like this back home. He was so different from the guys back home.

"You like this woman" I flipped the page. She was there again.

"You have used her several times"

"Well she has beautiful hands" I giggled at that.

"I think you had a love affair with her" Jack just laughed.

"No, no!, Just with her hands she was a one-legged prostitute" ;y eyes widened when I saw her full body pose.

"oh, oh!"

Jack showed me a picture of an old woman wearing ever jewelry she owned.

"She was sitting there at the bar every night with all of her jewelry and waited for her lost love." He said pointing to her in the drawing. I pouted small with my lips, feeling sad. She had her love but he was long lost and maybe never coming back. I started thinking about my grandma when she lost grandpa. She was not herself the first months. We could find her at night sitting at the port when they had met and it was the same port they finally met after 3 three in the war. I tried to keep my tears in side.

"That is so sad" I sighed then looked up at Jack.

"You have a Jack, you do, you see people"

"I see you" we looked into each others eyes.

"And?" I asked him looking into to his ocean blue eyes.

"You wouldn't have jumped" He said also looking into my eyes, he looked so deep into them and I wondered if he saw in them that he was so right…

* * *

I have a question, vanessa is a type a girl that love to express herself by singing, do you think she should sing sometime?, when in that case and some opinion of songs to use? :)

review and tell me what you want and think :) check out on my profil how I think the girls should look like :P:)


	4. Jack & Tommy invited to 1st class

I do not own Titanic, Jack or any other character exept for the girls :)

* * *

**London's P.O.V**

After Nessa and this Jack guy had left I sat down next to Sara, we smiled and hugged.

"London this is Fabrizio and Tommy" I smiled and shook Fabrizio's hand, an Italian hunk and so Ashley's type. I turned around to shake Tommy's hand. He spoke in that Irish accent making me wanna rip of his clothes.

"What does a beautiful 1st class woman doing here?" Tommy asked me. I started to blush.

"I followed Vanessa to met this Jack and now I'm here" I said smiling.

"Well it's not every day we get a visit from a 1st class lady" I giggled.

"Just see me as a normal person" I looked at Tommy.

"Would you like to join me upstairs for dinner tonight?" Tommy looked shocked at my question, I was a little too, I didn't know where that strength was coming from.

" I don't belong up there ms Fitzpatrick" I held up my hand smiling.

"It's London and it would be a pleasure if you did came" Tommy Chuckled.

"Well I will come then" I smiled. God don't take my heart now. I heard the sound of the meal call. I sighed.

"Well I got to go change. Meet me at the gate later" Tommy smiled and nodded. This was going to be a fun night.

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

Me and Jack walked along the deck. I smiled at him.

"you know, my dream has always been to become some kind of artist" I knew artists in my time make good money but not here.

"Poor but free" Jack laughed at me.

"You wouldn't last two days, there is no hot water and hardly any caviar" My face hardened

"Yuck! I hate caviar! I'm even allergic to Seafood and fish" (I am allergic to those two things so I'm making Vanessa allergic too lol)

"I also hate when people laugh at my dreams and spits down on them"

"I'm sorry…. I really am"

"It's alight. I just wanna live like something crazy" I smiled noticing something.

"Like a movie actress!" I ran up to an old wooden camera. I dragged Jack to it and started to do poses. We laughed at each other.

Jack talked about his life and how free he was.

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whener I feel like it" I looked at him.

"Say we'll go there sometime to that pier.. even if we only ever just talk about it" Jack smiled.

" All right, we're going there, We'll drink cheap beer and go on the roller coaster until we throw up and We'll ride horses on the beach…right in the surf but you have to ride like a cowboy none of that sidesaddle stuff" I laughed.

"You mean one leg on each side? Of course" My grandma has horses so that would be easy. I have been on horses backs since I was three. I looked at him again.

"And teach me how to spit like a man, why should only men be able to spit? It's unfair" Jack laughed more at that.

"They didn't teach you that in finishing school? It's easy watch closely" He spat and it flew over the water.

"you turn" I smiled and screwed up my mouth and spat as long as he did

"That was great!" He said to me. We did it again and then I saw my mother and more ladies come up to us.

"em mother,, my I introduce Jack Dawson"

"Charmed I'm sure"

"Well I was asking Mr. Dawson to join us for dinner" I looked at Jack and he nodded slowly a little shocked. We then jumped at the sound of the meat call bugler.

"Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Molly Brown said. I giggled.

"Shall we go dress mother? See you at dinner Jack" Mother looked at me and scolded.

"look at you Vanessa, out in the sun with no hat, Honestly" I sighed, here we go again. I don't need that freaking hat. I bet she also notice how I had my hair and scuffed at it.

* * *

I've got my titanic movie again so I can watch there some scene I want to use :D

What do you think about Tommy and London? :)

I'm gonna warn you there is gonna be some M chapters later on, there is gonna be one if Vanessa and Jack that's all I can say, but do you want some M chapters with the others girl? in that case which one?

plz review and telle me what you think


	5. Two poor men to a rich dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or some of the plot, Belongs to history and James Cameron.!

plz review :) osrry I havn't updated in a while, took my some time to wrtie this chapter :P

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Me, Sara and Fabrizio found Tommy going through his clothes.

"What are you up to Tommy?" I asked, he looked up.

"London girl asked me to join at dinner" Me and Sara looked at each other and smiled. This was Sara's area. Sara smiled and walked up to Tommy.

"I will help you Tommy, don't worry" She said with a smile. Me and Fabrizio walked to our room laughing.

"His got it bad" I said giggling. We reached our room. I was still giggling so hard when Fabrizio closed the door.

"First Jack with Nessa then Tommy with London, whose next?" I said smiling looking at him. We looked deeply into each others eyes again. This time there was no Jack stopping us. We walked closer to each other until we were inches away. I felt his hot breath on my face, I closed my eyes and this time his lips touched mine. I had never felt like this way with some of my ex boyfriends the way I did now with Fabrizio. A man that is 101 year older then me. I came from a world were women have right and gay guys is excepted. A world without classes. He came from this world. An Italian young man that is poor but rich on dreams. Yet we are so a like and I'm feeling so good when I'm around him. As I was thinking this things we slowly pulled away looking at each other. Everything was spinning in my head and I'm sure it was in his too.

"Wow" Came out of my mouth

"Oh mi buen" He said, I started to giggle. He started laughing, we laughed more and started to kiss each other again. We walked to my bed since he had top bunk over Jack. We laid there smiling and kissing. Our meal and party wasn't for a little while so why not have fun until then..?

**Sara's P.O.V**

I had made a gentleman out of the Irish man that loved to swear. All the designing classes I had took was a good help. Tommy had now a handsome suit and his curly hair was slipped back. I had helped him to 1st class giving him advice.

"Good luck now" I said giggling turning to walk back to 3rd class before a guard came. I then suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I am sorry! I wasn't looking and I.."

"it's alright no one was hurt" a voice said. It belonged to a man, I looked up and saw this most handsome man I had ever seen. He was working on the ship, I could tell. His clothes were a giveaway, he smiled.

" Aren't you far away from 3rd class?" I giggled and blushed as I do when I get nervous.

"Are you gonna tell?" I asked sweetly. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it madam, I'm Edward" I smiled.

"My, my, A crew worker telling a 3rd class woman his name" He chuckled.

"No, I'm telling a beautiful woman my name" I smiled at him.

"Well Edward my name is Sara and I will be heading back" I started to walk but Edward stopped me and smiled.

"Let me walk you back" I blushed and nodded. This was been a good night so far.

"Then I'm gonna show you a real part" And it was going to be better.

**London's P.O.V**

I had put on what I thought was the best looking dress I had, even tough the dresses were almost 100 years older then my taste. I walked over to gate that lead over to the 3rd class and there he stood. I could hardly believe that this was Tommy. He looked so handsome and he looked like a gentleman. I smiled and walked up to him. He stood up tall, took my hand and kissed it. I giggled and he smiled.

"Always wanted to try and do that" I smiled.

"Well shall we go now then?" I asked him. He hooked his arm through mine and we walked to the dinning room. I whispered and pointing carefully to some people that would be sitting at her table. I started to giggle when I saw Jack waiting for Nessa, those two got it bad. Tommy saw Jack.

"Jesus Christ Jack?" he said in his thick Irish accent, Jack looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Tommy?" Tommy smiled as well as Jack. They were have to talk about that later. I looked up the stairs and saw mother and Cal walk down, I also saw Nessa coming to the beginning of the steps. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Tommy and Jack noticed my smile and looked where I was looking. Vanessa smiled and began to walk down.

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

I reached Jack at the bottom of the stairs.

He took my hand and kissed it. I giggled, Jack smiled and whispeared.

"I saw this once on a nickelodeon once and I wanted to try this ever since" I giggled more at that.. we worked our way to the dinning room.


	6. To Make Each Day Count

**I kinda left this story with no insperation left but I started getting it and decided it was time to finish this story and see if a sequel will be in this place later when the story is done, :)**

* * *

**To let you now, I might change to line in the script since It's not A rose and Jack story and a time travel story, I have nothing against Rose and Jack I just had this idea of Nessa and Jack togehter, all the girls will find romance but not all life survive, who will die in the sinking and who will surive? write who you think because I will take it to consider it since I'm not sure :) Picute of I think the girls will look like is gonna be on my page :) comment and review. I own nothing but Vanessa, London, Ashley, Sara and Edward ;)  
**

* * *

**Vanessa's pov**

As we started to walk I looked at Jack as he started to joke holding his head up high making me giggle, we was now behind mother and Cal, I touched Cal's arm and felt sick saying what I did. "Darling?" He turned around "Surely you remember Mr Dawson?" I don't know if he did but he sure looked surprise seeing Jack beside me as did mother, behind them I saw how London smirked towards me while Tommy looked around the room very impressed and I had to add Tommy looked great.

"Dawson? Well It's amazing! You could almost pass for a gentleman"

"Almost" Jack answered making me smile a little, Jack was really more of a gentleman than Cal was but what could I saw now? Cal just kept on smiling escorting mother into the dinning room, I just hated all those stairs we had to walk down to get to the table's. London and Tommy had now joined us so all four of us walking next to each other, me and London shared I look knowing Ashley and Sara had a much fun party down in third class.

**Ashley's pov**

Dinner was getting close and tonight by my table it was me, Fabrizio, The little girl by the name Cora and her parents. Tommy and Jack were with London and Nessa while Sara was no were near to be seen making me little nervous but Sara was the oldest of us girls well by months that is so she could take care of herself. But anyway me and Fabrizio had it cozy without the others as we sat pretty close, I had started falling for him and came to a decision of trying to safe him what ever it took, maybe we could not safe the ship but we could try to change some small things. I looked around and my heart broke knowing how many people down here were going to die and my love was one of them.

**London's pov.**

These shoes were killing me but I put on a fake smile proving my excellent acting skills. Me and Nessa were gossiping to Tommy and Jack about the people that were going to be by our table, so many people that went down in history and on this boat. I leaned close to Nessa and whispered din her ear, "It's not only in our life teenagers get pregnant" I whispered nodding towards Madeleine Astor who tried to hide the fact that she was pregnant. Nessa started to giggle nodding her head, I turned to Tommy. "Just pretend you have plenty money and your in the club" I whispered to him as he nodded looking around still. "Lying my teeth out, now I know I'm in first class" He whispered back with his thick accent, I laughed leading him towards the table meeting my mothers eyes, they were glaring and wonder where she had gone wrong with her two girls inviting two third class people, I just smiled at her as Tommy pulled out my chair. "Why thank you" I said to him smiling.

**Vanessa's pov**

Tommy and London managed to slip to the table without any trouble, lucky them, Then my idol Molly Brown came from behind us,

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" She said smiling looking at Jack but I also swore she looked at me and winkled. I wrinkled my nose little confused but shook it of looking at Jack.

"Certainly" He said offering his other arm now escorting me and Molly, I was in heaven being escorted and touching the handsome man I've ever seen in my life. I heared from a distance Cal calling on me.

"Sweet pea? Sweet Pea!" I ignored him almost wanted to disappear under the ground.

"Ain't nothin to it, Jack, They love Money so just pretend like you own a goldmine and you're in the club" molly gave the advise, She of all people knows how it is to be thrown in a world of this class after all, sure my family had money in 2010 but not this sort of money like movie stars earn these days. We walked up to JJ Astor and his wife.

"Hey Astor!" Astor turned and smiled a friendly smile and my heart sank. That smile reminded me of m daddy back In 2010, it was only me and my dad since my brother moved out and we were always there for each other, except now.. and it hurt, it truly did.

"Well hello Molly nice to see you," I fucosed now on Madeleine instead as she had gotten intrested in who Jack was.

"JJ, Madeleine. I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson" Madeleine and Jack shook hands.

"How do you do?"

"Pleasure" Jack answered with a smile, JJ offered his hand as well.

"Hello Jack" He then looked wondered.

"Are you of the Boston Dawson s?" He asked ,

"No.. The Chippewa Falls Dawons actually" Jack answered friendly and JJ nodded pretend that he knew who that was.

"Oh yes.." You could see on his face how he was thinking. I just smiled as Jack led me to the table Molly now behind us, as much as I wanted to sit next to him I ended up next to Cal on my right but lucky I had Mr Andrew's on my left side. I looked at the man and my heart sank more thinking how his lovley ship was gonna rest at the bottom of the Atlantic soon enough. Tommy and London sat Jack and some others.

Mother of caurse did not keep qiuet.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage mr Dawson, Mr Ryan, I hear they're quiet good" She made it sound so nice even if she ment all bad, I glanced at both Tommy and Jack. Jack opened his mouth first.

"The best I've seen maam, Hardly any rats" Everyone around the table chuckled well exept for mother and Cal who just had a small fake friendly smile on.

"Mr Dawson is Joining us from the third class and emm Mr Ryan as well I believe" Cal Said then continued.

"Mr Dawson was of some assistance to my fiancée last night"

"Mr Dawson is quite a fine artist, he was kind enough to show me some of his work today" I said putting in a good word for him.

**London's pov**

As Nessa talked about Jack's work I saw Tommy being pretty calm about not being in the spot light, I knew he had high judgement about first class as frist class did have about third class. I heared Cal talk again as Nessa shout Jack a look.

"Vanessa and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art, not to impugn your work, sir" He added looking at Jack as Jack only waved his hand shaking his head. Nessa cleared her throat and I gently shoved both Jack and Tommy since I was sitting in between them and told them to put away their napkins, Both of them started in horror at all the silver down at the table.

"Are these all for me?" Tommy asked in horror to me, I nodded whispearing back.

"Start from the outside and work your way in" I told him then started lsiting to the conversation once again as they talked about the ship itself,

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr Andrew's truly" Nessa said to Mr Andrews.

"Thank you Vanessa" He said smilling, I smiled joining in

"I agree with Vanessa, It's truly wonderful" He smiled and thanked me as well, poor man if he only knew..

I notice the caviar on my plate and wrinkled my nose,

"How do you take your caviar, sir?" Jack was asked as he only shook his head.

"No Caviar for, thanks, never di like it much" I smiled hearing Tommy saying about that same thing while I saw Nessa struggle and tried to tell she was allergic to it, she looked green by just looking at it.

"And were exactly do you live Mr dawson?" Mother asked

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that I'm on God's good humour."

"And how's it you have the means to travel?" She pushed on making me snort under my breath earning a look from Tommy.

"I work my way from place to place. You know, Tramp steamers and such. But I won my ticket on Titanic here on a lucky hand at poker, a very lucky hand"

"All life is a game of luck" I heared a man that I knew Cal called Archie,

"A real man makes his own luck, Archie. Right Dawson?" Call said, Jack only made a mm sound with a short nod.

"And do you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Mother asked going to far according to me, I saw Molly Brown giving her a look and Nessa also turning to stare at her with a hard glare as I snorted again at the woman making Tommy look at me again but also mother. But I knew my favorite line from Jack was now coming and looked at him quickly.

"Well, yes, ma'am, I do. I mean.. Got everything I need right here with me. Got air in my lungs and and a few sheets of paper. I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen.. who I'm gonna met, Where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I slept under a bridge, Now I'm on the grandest ship in the world having Champagne with you fine people." Jack said also taking more champagne as some people chuckled including me and Tommy while Tommy whispered. "Good said Jack" Before Jack continued.

"I figured life's a gift and I don't intend o wasting it, you never know what hand you're gonna get dealt next..you learn to take life as it comes at you... oh here you go Cal" Jack throw some lighters towards Cal.

"To make each day count" He now finished.

"Well said Jack" I said with Molly Brown.

"Hear, hear!" Jack seemed to have won the people over around the table. Nessa held up her class and smiled and I smiled seeing she was totally eye flirting with Jack.

"To making it count" Jack looked up to meet her eyes as we all others lifted our glasses.

"To making it count!"

**Vanessa's pov**

Dinner went on as usual, Jack, Tommy and London whispered to have a private condensation when they were not speaking to me and I spoke a lot to Mr Andrews. Molly Brown had also gotten to one of her stories making me giggle to my sides almost burst open, I leaned over to speak to Jack while London informed Jack,

"Next it'll be Brandies in the smoking room" I said and Jack nodded.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being master of the universe" I made it sound a lot like the jocks back home and I guess London thought so as well as she laughed at it shaking her head. Tommy and Jack got up to live as London had run over to take Mr Andrew's place now. Tommy kissed her hand to say good bye as Jack came to me,

"Jack, must you go?"

"Time for me to row with the other slaves, good night Vanessa" He took up his hand and I placed mine in his to let him kiss it gently, my skin tingled at the warmth of his hand and his hot breath against my skin. He pulled away leaving a paper in my hand as he and Tommy walked away, London leaned over me as I opened the note. _Make it count, meet me at the clock! _The note said, I looked up at London and we smiled. Time for a real party,

We made an excuses and made our way to the stairs seeing Jack stand there watching the clock and Tommy was a little further up. Jack smiled at me,

"So you wanna go to a real party?"


	7. All For Love

**Due to so long wait for an update I'm posting extra chapters. It's many of Vanessa's pov but it's mostly about her and Jack :P but I do post as much as I can from the others girls Pov, and I still thining about everones faith on the Titanic, I have some ideas but not sure.**

**answer to comments:**

**Bluerose22- Yes I thinks since I hate to kill someone of, It's only to see how the story line goes and what fits in.**

**Once again I do not own Titanic! Just my girls and Edward :)**

* * *

**Sara's pov (Finally huh?)**

Edward was such a gentleman as we walked me to Third class and it ended up with me pulling him into the part that was held, He chuckled as I pulled him up to Ashley and Fabrizio who looked very cosy together. "Well well" I said as they jumped apart and Ashley looked at me then raised an eyebrow. I just smiled,

"This is Edward, Edward meet my friend Ashley and Fabrizio" Fabrizio was shook to see a crew worker down here but Ashley smiled then nudge Fabrizio and he smiled back and shook his hand as well saying hello. The music was so different then the one back home but it was still good, Edward smiled and offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance?" I giggled looking at Ashley who gave me thumbs up.

"You may" I said as he smiled and pulled me out and began to dance with me. I laughed as I leanred a long with Edward the steps.

We spend what seemed like an hour dancing when I saw Tomm and Jack made their way down the stairs and with them I saw...

"Nessa! London!" I screamed pulling Edward along them, they smiled and hugged me in a group hug,

"hey!" I heared Ashley as she threw herself into the hug with us. We pulled away and could see all the four boys looking at us trying to figure it all out how third class girls and first class girls were best friends, it was not going well and we girls giggled.

"Guys this is Edward, he's a crew member and Edward this is Tommy, Jack, Vanessa and London" I said pointing to each person. Nessa leaned close to me whispering.

"He looks like Zac Efron" I blushed and giggled,

"Well yours look like Leonardo DiCaprio ohh wait..he played Jack" I said making Nessa blush now.

**Vanessa's pov**

A while later I was sitting at the table with Ashley cosed up into her while London and Fabrizio danced and Jack with the little girl Cora as Edward and Tommy got us some beer. Sara came up and cuddled herself into us as well. I suddenly heard something made my smile grew bigger,

"Talar fröken svenska?" I smiled and nodded but I think Sara's smile was bigger, Sara was Swedish but had moved so early to America but she still could talk. She started talking Swedish with them feeling like home, Me and Ashley let them speak as we drank our beers and I watched Cora and Jack. They were so cute I almost died, the song now ended and people clapped before a new song came on. Jack bended to talk to Cora.

"I'm gonna dance with her now, All Right?" Cora nodded as Jack looked at me

"Come on" I started to panic, I could dance but not this kind of dance.

"What?"

"Come on" Jack grabbed my hand to pull me to the dance floor.

"Jack..Jack, Wait! No" I looked up at him shaking my head.

"I can't do this" He just smiled,

"We have to get a bit closer" He put his hand on my lower back sending chills up and down my spine.

"Like this" In the corner of my eye I saw how Cora were looking at us, Jack notice it as well.

"You're still my best girl, Cora" She began to smile as Jack began to dance with me.

"I don't know the steps" I tried again but he just kept smiling that adorable smile.

"Neither do I. Just go with it" I began to smile and laugh as we started to dance, all my thought left me as we danced, I laughed as we past Fabrizio who was now dancing with Ashley instead as London giggled taking her place next to Tommy, on the other side sat Edward and Sara laughing and clapping along with the music. Jack all of a sudden pulled me up to the stage and my eyes grew big now.

"Jack.. no no wait!" Jack then began to dance and I studied how his feet moved to the music as I smiled then pulled of my shoes doing the same steps, Now it was Jack's turn to look at me but I just smiled, I then stopped for a second to let my hair out, the brown locks fell down on my shoulders as we continued to dance more, Ashley and Fabi was up with us and they began to spin us. As the room spined fast I laughed more and more, I could not remember having this much fun.

**Ashley's pov**

As we made it back Tommy and Edward were arm wrestling, Jack and Fabi stole some beers to all four of us before they could get spilled out. Vanessa started taking a huge clunk of the beer along with me making the boys stare at us, we looked at them,

"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" I said as we started laugh. Nessa looked at Tommy and Edward.

"Soo" She said loudly as I stole Tommy's cigarette and smoked it.

"You think you're big, tough men? Let's see you do this" We girl smiled knowing what she was gonna do, Nessa was the art freak of us all, well she could dance and sing while London acted and Sara drew and played sport, I had yet to find my talent but Nessa teahced me how to dance. Nessa lifted up her dress and handed it to Jack.

"Hold this for me, Jack, Hold it up" Jack just and shrugged not knowing what she was up to, Nessa took her ballet position and began to stand on the very tip of her big toe, everyone looked at her amazed by what she was doing, Nessa was getting into pain now and she fell fast but lucky Jack caught her.

"You all right?"

I haven't done that in years!" I heard Nessa saying while she laughed. If I did not knew better they were close to kissing each other but didn't. I smiled grabbing Her away from Jack and pulled the girls along with me.

"Sara you have your iPod?" I asked, Sara felt her pocket and pulled it out, I smiled grabbing it and JLS She makes me wanna started playing making everyone stop what they were doing as we jumped up on stage. "Time to show what 2012 girls do" I said as the rest of the girls laughed, Nessa took the lead dancing to the beat, I saw the guys whisper something before Jack jumped up grabbing Nessa, they laughed as they danced. I felt Fabi grabbing my waist and I smiled as we danced as my hair started spilling out. I jumped up and kissed him.

**London's pov**

The part was coming to an end and Tommy was leading me to first class, I was maybe drunk as a cow as I leaned on him very much all the way, I sang Ke$ha's blow on the top of my lungs. Tommy just smiled as he lead me to the door. I don't remember ever being this drunk but to this day I'm ever so glad I was that drunk.

"Well good night then London" Tommy kissed my hand as I looked at him smiling grabbing the back of his neck pulling him close to my lips and kissed him. Tommy was pretty much shocked but he kissed me back, I could feel the fireworks in the back of my head. I slowly pulled away looking up at and smiled.

"good night Tommy, I had a wonderful night.." I backed slowly into first class not leaving my his eyes until I was fully in and I turned, I had the greatest smile on my face as I made it to my room. It was truly the best night of my life. I layed down in my bed touching my lips but I fell asleep very quickly with a smile on my face.

**Sara's pov**

Edward started pulling me aside as the party was slowly coming to an end.

"It's time for me to go back to my work" I smiled sadly nodded,

"Well I'm glad you could come and it was nice meeting you" I put out my hand to shake his but Edward smiled and kissed it instead making me blush pretty big. This trip is going to be more interesting than I thought.

"I'll hope to see you again soon" Edward said before he started to make his way towards first class.

Ashley came up to me putting an arm around me. "He seems like a pretty good guy, go for him" She whispered the last part before Fabrizio came up to us taking her hand. I giggled and shook my head. "Good night Ashley" I said waving good night before I made it into our room and curled up into my bed falling asleep smiling thinking only about this lovely evening.

**Vanessa's pov**

Me and Jack walked on talk singing Josephine flying machine, Jack had offered him his jacket since it was a bit cold and I felt so safe in it's warmth and the smell of Jack also, I maybe sounded like a freak but I loved the way he smelled. I then realized we were now by the first class door and I felt sad, I turned around to look at him and I gave him back the jacket,

"Here we are"

"Right.." Jack seemed sort of disappointed himself, If I could I would jump in his arms and stay there and tell him everything I knew about what was going to happen but I could not change to story line that much yet.

"I don't wanna go back" I admitted, If I meant first class and to Cal or If I meant home I was not sure about all I wanted was to be with Jack and my friends, that was seemed to matter to me, I sighed a little then looked at the sky, the stars was just so beautiful, not like back home where the city lights take the stars away.

"Look, It's so beautiful" I smiled and Jack smiled as well.

"yeah.."

"There so small, my crowed,, thinks their giants, there not even dust in god's eyes" Jack looked at me now.

"You know there's been a mistake, your not one of them.. you've got mailed to the wrong address" I started to laugh, he had no idea how right he was, my life was so much simpler back home then now but the pressure of being someone was not here with me now, no school to worry about,, not my future.

"I did didn't I?,, look!" I saw a shooting star going across the sky.

"That's a long one, my pops used to tell me, every time you saw a shooting star it was a soul going to heaven" I closed my eyes smiling then opened them again.

"I like that.. are we suppose to wish on it?" I remember my dad always told me to wish on a shooting star, I knew what he always wished for...for my mum to be alive again. Jack looked down at me and I saw how close we were to each other making my knees go weak.

"Why? What would you wish for?" I looked into those beautiful blue eyes and my heart went faster then before, How I wanted to kiss him. I could not take it any more and gently grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him gently. We kissed for a moment before I pulled away, I saw Jack trying to kiss my as I put my finger on his lips and whispered.

"Something I can't have.." I felt tears come down my cheeks as I thought about Jack's fate and worried into the corridor closing the door and ran towards London's room.

I walked in quietly and closed the door, I curled up into her bed and London blinkered but was fast to understand I was crying and held me as I the tears come down. The tears continued to go down my cheeks as both me and London slowly fell asleep. The last thought before I went to bed was that

I needed to save Jack..even if it meant breaking mine and his heart.

**Ashley's pov**

I was sleeping with Fabrizio this night, and yes people we had done it and I was in seventh heaven! Fabi was asleep but I was awake still, believe it or not but in my bag I found my NY rangers shirt that went over my butt and down to my knees I had put it on before curling down next to Fabrizio again. Jack had now also gotten into our room, I looked at him and saw that something was different I wonder if Ness'as will power was over and she was falling head over heels. I felt truly sorry for both of them and knew that Jack was one of them that needed to be safe.

* * *

Keep on the reviews I love them! tell me what you think of the couples and what you think will happen to them! I really want to know what you think :)


	8. Save Me

**Three chapters in matter of two days, that's awesome but I posted so many chapter so close to each other due to the long wait, This chapter was mainly Vanessa and London, next one will have all four girls trust me :)  
**

* * *

**Vanessa's pov**

The next morning I had to eat breakfast with Cal, With was dead quiet and I was kinda scared of what he was gonna do. Suddenly with where left alone, I kept on eating my breakfast as usual not saying a word.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night" I almost choked on my juice when he said that feeling disgusted at what he was saying, I was pretty sure I meant to come and have sex. Oh dear..god.

"I was tired"

"Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting" Now I knew he had send mr lovejoy to spy on me,

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me. Hoe typical" I tried to play it cool and be a well behaved woman but I was no near this class woman inside I was screaming and telling myself to storm out of there and go to Jack.

"You will never behave like that again Vanessa, Do you understand?" Cal said looking straight me, He was treating my like a toy or someone who worked for him, my eyes saw red and my nostrils moved as I breathed heavy,

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command...I'm your fiancée" I said the last part after a moment of doubt, the words stung my heart, I was only seventeen years old and to be married to someone in their 30's, kill me now.

"My fiancée? My fiancée?" Cal lost it standing up screaming.

"yes, you are, and my wife!" He sat the table flying making me jump and I can tell you I was pretty scared, he was like the monste rI used to dream about when I was five years old and my daddy always just to save me.

"My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will honour me, you will honour me the way a wife is required to, I will not be made a fool of" He reminded so much of a buy in my time that could rape me any minute and if I married him Iwas sure he was going to do that.

"Is this in any way unclear?" He asked me and I shook my head no.

"Good, Excuse me" He said and left leaving me in tears, Trudy had walked in as soon as my tears fell down,

"We had a little accident." I said bending down next to her.

"That's all right miss Vanessa" Trudy said

"I'm sorry Trudy, let me help you" Trudy let my arm gently when it all came crushing down what happened, I fell straight on my butt letting tears come down, I started to lean against her as she held me whispering sweet things to calm me down like the great girl she was.

"It's all right miss"

**London's pov**

I was getting my stinking corset on so I barley could breath. Mother walked in all of a sudden,

"tea" She demanded my servant,

"Yes ma'am" She said and left. Mother closed the door and looked it, she walked up to me to continue to tie the corset making me lose my breath even more easy than before.

"Your not to see that boy again, do you understand me? Not you or Vanessa" I kept quiet looking ahead.

"London, I forbid it" I found out that in America it was a man waiting to marry me just like Cal was gonna marry Vanessa, I had found myself in the same triangle as Nessa was in with Cal and Jack except she loved Jack like I cared for Tommy.

"Oh, stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed" I said, Mother turned me around with force.

"This is not a game, our situation is precarious, you know the money's gone"

"Of course I know it's gone, you remind me every day" I snapped at the woman who called ourself my mother.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name" This came from the woman you wanted everything she pointed at, I had this memories of her wanting everything she could get making our family poor, it was like the family me and Nessa shared were real, real memories and by blood sisters.

"That name is the only card we have to play" Mother continued

"I don't understand you or your sister, it's a fine match with Hockley for Vanessa and you and Johnson, It will ensure our survival"

"How can you put this on our shoulders?" I was pushing the woman to her end.

"Why are you two being so selfish?"

"We being selfish?" Mother seemed to understand she was lossing this battle with me and pulled out the guilt card.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see our fine things being sold at auction? Our memomries scattered to the winds!" She was doing it pretty good feeling my body fills with guilt for this woman, I sighed shaking my head,

"It's so unfair" She was back to normal again,

"Of course it's unfair, we're women, our choices are never easy" She stroked my cheek and kissed my side of the head gently, she was reminded me a bit of my own mother back home but I reliazed I slowly had forgot that woman and saw this as my real mom, it was like the likfe I had in the future was fading away from me, she turned me around again finishing what she was going. leaving me in my own thoughts.

**Third pov (Wow!)**

The ship was in peace, Ashley and Fabrizio had a quiet day in bed laying there cuddling, Sara was walking around with Edward as he showed her around the deck, a smile never left her face. Life was simple for those two girls, for Vanessa and London life was harder, there were at the church, London felt her eye twitch since she was Jewish this was not helping being around Christian people during a Christian service, the one thing keeping her calm was Vanessa's sweet voice by her side, She was not the only one hearing her either, outside Jack Dawson heard the singing and picked up Vanessa's voice, after the kiss he could not stop thinking about her, he had to see her. He ment Mr Andrew the stairs who was working as usal.

"Hello Mr Andrew's" Mr andrew's looked up and smiled at Jack,

"Hello Jack"

He made his way to the dinning room but was stoped.

"Sir"

"I just need to talk to somebody"

Lovejoy heard Jack outside and left the room without anyone noticing except for Cal.

"I was just here last night, don't you remember me?" Jack tried,

"No I don't" Said the worker, Jack pointied to Lovejoy.

"He'll tell you"

"Mr Hockley and Mrs Fitzpatrick continue to appreciative of your assistance, They asked me to give you this in gratidude" He said handing Jack some money, he pushed it away,

"I don't want your money.."

"They also wanted me to remind you that you hold a third-class ticket, your presence here is not longer appropriate." Lovejoy continued

"Please, I just wanna speak to Vanessa"

"Gentlemen, please see that Mr Dawson get's back to where he belongs.. and that he stays there" Lovejoy gave now the workers the money, They took it and led Jack away from the dining room. Inside had now Mrs Fitzpatrick notice what was happening but London and Vanessa kept on singing clueless to everything around them.

**Vanessa's pov**

Mr Andrews was showing us around the ship including the steerage room. A man walked in with a note in his hands.

"Excause me sir, another ice warning, this one's from the Noordam" Me and London looked at each other becoming really nervous. Mr Smith notice our looks and smiled friendly.

"oh, not to worry, Quite normal for this time of year, in fact we're speeding up, I've just ordered the last boilers lit" I shallowed,

"That's what I'm worried about Mr Smith, such a fast speed with such a small rudder it's going to be hard to turn in a emergency, consider it Mr Smith" I said leaving slowly to go outside, I saw before I left Mr Smith was deep in thoughts after what I said while my mother seemed to think I was rude when I was just trying to save people's life.

We were now walking on Deck,

"Mr Andrew's please forgive me.. I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats time the capacity you mentioned.. forgive me but it seems there are not enough for everyone" I said while London nodded her head.

"About Half, Actually. Vanessa, you miss nothing do you?" He asked me smilling while I let out a small smile.

"In fact, I put in these new type davits.. Which can take an extra row of boats, but it was thought by some that the deck would look to cluttered so I was overruled"

"By White star line" I mumbled.

"Waste of deck space for an unsinkable ship" Cal said making London snort.

"She's made of iron, she can sink you know" She said walking fast now away from us. Mr Andrews looked down knowing she had been right if something was ever to happen.

"Sleep soundly, young Vanessa, I have built you a good ship strong and true" I smiled sadly, knowing it was not completely true. I started to walk slowly behind the other then felt a hand on me, I turned around to see Jack, he pulled me into the gym, I was about to speak when I saw how the gum looked.

"Ohh dear god so old" I said to myself then shook my head,

"Jack, this is impossible, I can't see you" I started to leave but Jack grabbed me,

"I need to talk to you"

"No Jack, no, Jack, I'm engaged" I tired to reason with him but it was hard.

"I'm marrying Cal I love Cal" , My heart was screaming no and wanted to throw myself into Jack's arms. Jack sighed,

"Vanessa,... you're no picnic.. you're a spoiled little brat, even, but under neath that you're the most amazingly astounding, wonderful girl...woman That I've ever known and.."

"Jack.." My voice broke a little.

"Let me try and get this out, you're ama...I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket and I have nothing to offer you. I understand but I'm too involved now. You Jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right, that's all I want" My lips were trembling as I tried to find the words.

"Well...I'm fine, I'll be fine..really.."

"Really?" Jack asked my and both my head and heart screamed no!

"I don't think so, They've got you trapped Vanessa, and you'll die if you don't break free, maybe not right away because your strong, but.. sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Vanessa, that fire is gonna burn out" He was stroking my cheek and my heart could not take it anyway more, tears were running down my cheeks, I was not as stubborn as I wanted to be, I needed to be true to my heart. My voice had broke by now,

"Jack..I'm already dieing. This is not me...I'm not spoiled, deep inside I hate being this, the only thin that have kept me from getting right back up on that railing to really jump this time..is you" I had leaned against his warm hand and now I was cuddled up in him completely. I had only changed the story with a couple hours. Jack held me tight as I had my head on his shoulder letting tears fall down on his shoulder getting it wet, we stood there holding each other tight. I knew I had to save him in another then push him out of my life, I grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"Don't ever disappear out of my life ever" I whispered gently against his lips.

**London's pov**

I was free from the tour since a while back and I had not seen Nessa in a while, I was close to where the gate where third-class and first-class were separated, I saw Tommy and shallowed hard as he waved for me to come, I remember my conversation with my mother and it felt like I would let her down by being with Tommy, I was torn and my thoughts were torn as I walked to him, I sighed and what I sighed broke my heart.

"I can't see you again Tommy, I'm to be married, this is good bye" I turned around to leave but he gently took my arm, I looked back at him with round eyes.

"What? London hold up here girl, I can't let you go..not knowing you will be okay" I looked deeply into his eyes and I was just as hurt as he was.

"It's not up to you to save me" I just said simply looking at him,

"You right, only you can do that" Tommy answered softly, I looked him gently into his eyes and my eyes watered,

"I'm going back leave me alone" I turned around and walked quickly back to where I belong, I meet Ashley's eye on the way and she did not seem to understand anything of this, neither did I to be honest.

It was beginning to get night and the sun was going down and I had not seen Nessa in hours, I was now having tea with some of the ladies and mother, I heard Mother talked about the two weddings, my eyes got caught watching a little girl acting like a real grown up woman, she could barley be ten. Something hit me, I was slowly morphine into a first-class woman and slowly left my modern brain behind me. I realized I did not want to live that way.. that was not me, getting married to a man I don't know, I was not a first-class girl from 1912 I was born in the 90's for crying out loud, what was wrong with me? I need to find Tommy and that's fast remembering it was only a matter of hours left before The Titanic would met her faith.

* * *

Well as you saw I changed the story line a bit but the flying part at the railing will be there, I love that scene so that's not going away :) I have some small ideas for the outcome of it all but will see if I go through with it but two things I know for sure is gonna happen ;) Can you guess what? I love hearing what you think!


	9. Moments to last forever

****Here go wtih another Chapter :) I've started to get clearer how everyone's fate will play out and.. I might have a Pregnancy planned but for who..? I would like to hear guesses ;) I've also started to plan to put Harold Lowe into the story but I'm still not sure what he will play in the story yet. But anyway I would love to hear your thoughts and I also plan on re-wrtring the first chapter to become better and also second chapter as well to get the best lines from the movie and so :)

* * *

**Ashley's pov**

Tommy had left the dinning room to get some fresh air leaving me and Fabrizio by our self since Jack had not been seen for hours and Sara had left to be with that Crew worker. I did not complain but It seemed like our mission to save the ship had been forgotten and we focused on the men in our life's, Jack had fallen head over hells for Nessa and she had fallen hard for Jack, It was so obvious and Tommy seemed to have London on the brain and Sara walked after Edward like a lost puppy, I had Fabi of course and I was happy with that, I was so deep into my thoughts I jumped high feeling Fabi's arm around me and his hot breath against my skin.

"What's on mi amore's mind? He asked me, I smiled slightly shaking my head,

"I love you..you know that right?" He nodded and I continued,

"and I love being with you but..I miss my friends, the world was so simple when it was the four of us" A fear came to my body when I thought about what would happen when the ship would sink, would we be here during it? Were we truly stuck here? Was someone gonna die during the sinking? I looked at the clock and saw it was now only matter of hours left until The Titanic would hit the iceberg. I looked at Fabi and smiled,

"Let's go out an deck" I pulled him along but we stopped when I saw Tommy talking to London, even if I did not hear I could understand what was happening. London turned around with a broken face and I just looked at her, What was happening with us?

**Sara's pov**

Edward has taken me to the steerage room, I was afraid I would get kicked out for being a third-class passenger but Captain Smith was a friendly man, He and Edward showed me little around the room telling me how some things worked, I heard them talking about an ice warning making me looked up more curious.

"Don't worry Miss, very normal this time of year." The Captain said smiling, I smiled slightly,

"Yes but forgive sir, but with the speed we're having, does it not make it hard to turn if the ice berg is spotted in the last minute?" I asked trying not to sound rude bu The captain stared at me then smiled.

"You're the second lady to ask me that today" I blinked then realized it must have been London or Nessa who had been here earlier today. I simply smiled and nodded my head, from what I can tell they had tried and now me, it seemed not like History was going to change majorly. Perhaps we could only change the story line by making sure Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio and some other children got out of this ship alive. It seemed to be the only thing we could do at the moment, I looked at Edward and realized, I have no idea if he get's on a lifeboat or not. Fear was getting to me as it hit me I had no idea what was going to happen to the man I just met.

**Vanessa's pov**

My head recently got out of Jack's neck after some time crying, I had a smile on my face as Jack pulled towards the front of the ship towards the railing,

"Jack what are we doin..?" Jack put his finger to my lips and smiled.

"Close you eyes" He said to me, I smiled and closed them, He held my hand to whole time as he helped me,

"Step up" I felt my feet touched the railing it felt scary already.

"Now hold on to the railing, keep your eyes closed. Don't peak" I started to giggle,

"I'm not"

"Step up onto the rail" I swallowed but did as I was told while Jack held onto me, He stepped up behind me holding me still,

"Hold on...hold on, keep your eyes closed...Do you trust me" The answer took my only a second to answer.

"I trust you" I felt Jack gently holding my arms pulling them out, I wondered what he did but I trust him with all my heart. His hands slipped around my waist once again and he whispered to me.

"Open your eyes" I opened them and it felt like I was flying over the sea, my smiled grew big and I giggled even more.

"Jack! I'm flying!" I kept my arms out as Jack drew himself closed letting his head rest on my shoulder, He intertwined our fingers and I heard him sing into my ear.

_Come, Josephine on my flying machine...going up, she goes, up, she goes. _

Jack took down my arms and both mine and his wrapped around me, I turned to look at him and we ended up kissing, I pushed my head closer kissing him more and more. As we kissed the sun started to go down more and more and Titanic was seeing the last of the sun forever.

**London's pov**

I was making my way fast towards the third-class without anyone noticing me, I had to find Tommy and it was fast. I ran in the corridor asking people and finally Tommy's room mate told me he was in his room, I walked in the corridor trying to find his room feeling my breath quicken when I finally found it. I knocked fast and hard,

"Yeah yeah!" I heard Tommy's Irish thick accent yell on the other side and threw the door opened but froze when he saw me.

"Hey Tommy.. I changed my mind" I said simple and smiled. He smiled but he still looked confused as he let me into the room. Tommy looked at me as I turned around to look at him and smiled.

"You were right, It is up to me to save myself and I start by being with the one I need to be with" I said and I could see Tommy starting to smile and in two seconds he was now close to be pushing back my hair and then let his hand rest on my cheek, We looked each other in the eyes and leaned in close until I felt his hot breath against my lips making my knees go weak, Tommy closed the gap between us and we kissed, once again the fireworks were there but this time I was not drunk. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist lifting me up, I was so focused on the kiss I did not notice us moving until my back hit his bed and I smiled into the kiss. All that existed now was me and Tommy and this bed. All thoughts ran out of my head, it was like the outside did not exist and the faith of Titanic was out of my head.

**Ashley's pov**

Me and Fabrizio was babysitting Cora while we had let her parents have a night to themselves. I watched sadly as Fabi and she played some games, they were smiling and having fun. I knew of Cora's fate and I knew what she meant to Jack and Nessa. Jack was like Cora's uncle and I remember Cora telling me how beautiful she thought Nessa were and how friendly she had been with her. Was really this wonderful girl die this horrible way? No she needed to saved but I only needed to figure out, I was already trying to figure out how to save Fabi's life, were we girls trying to safe to many?

Fabi looked over at me and I faked a sweet smile looking him in the eyes. This was like my little family. I wanted the rest of my life be with Fabrizio, If I played my cards right maybe it would happen.

**Vanessa's pov**

We arrived to my suite laughing and all, I threw of my scarf.

"This is the sitting room" I said to Jack who was looking around. I turned to look at Jack.

"Will this light do?" I had an idea and I wanted to go through exactly what happens in the movie, I was scared of course but I trusted Jack.

"What?"

"Don't artist need good light?" I looked at him again putting away the key, Jack started to talk in a french accent making me laugh and smile.

"That is true, but I'm not used to working in such...horrible conditions" I laugh as I looked at him, he had notice the Monet painting and gasped.

"Monet!" He took quick steps towards the painting and bend down to see better. I knew Monet would go to history in many years but now was not many he knew him.

"You know of his work?" I asked.

"Of course..Look at his use of color here! Isn't he great?"

"I know, It's extraordinary" I said before I left him to look around, I walked to Cal's safe having the script and plan in my head. I was really going to ask him to draw me,

"Cal insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere"

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" Jack asked, I was sure he did not want to see Cal's face when walked In and saw Jack with me, but I could relax as I knew it would be a while.

"Not as long as the cigars and Brandy is hold out" I said walking towards him with the diamond in my hands. I showed it to Jack and held him hold it.

"That's nice!" Jack said looking more closely at it, That Diamond in years would be worth so much money, more money then I could ever dream of.

"What is it a Sapphire?"

"A diamond, A very rare diamond." I leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "It might be worth a couple millions now but in about 80 years that is gonna be worth to much to count" He looked at me little confused but I just smiled having my chin on his shoulder. It was time to ask him, my heart was bounding.

"Jack, I want you to draw me like on of your french girls...wearing this" I said into his ear, he kept looking at the diamond and nodded.

"All right" I don't think he understood completely what I've meant so I continued.

"wearing only this.." Now Jack looked up and I could have sworn his cheeks were dark red.

**London's pov**

My heart was pounding and sweat was falling on the side of my face, now this was a new type of work out. MY head was resting against Tommy's chest and I heard his heart beat very fast.

"Your heart...it's beating fast" I whispered looking up at him but he just smiled at me kissing my head.

"I'll be fine, I promise" I smiled cuddling back into him enjoying the moment, it felt nice and safe in his arms and nothing was gonna change it. I closed my eyes but opened them again to realize that the ship was not going to New York, it would never get there and Tommy would never get to America safe. He was going to die because some pushed him to make someone shoot him, I looked up to find Tommy laying there with his eyes closed, perhaps sleeping. He had no idea about what was going to happen and maybe it was good for him not knowing what I knew.

I sighed letting my head fall back to his chest playing with his fingers and closed my eyes, I was to afraid to look at the clock. All I wanted to do know was to enjoy the moment I had left before the ship was going to hit, I had thrown our clothes near us so we could dress quickly. I slowly stopped thinking about it and let my eyes drop and I fell into my dreams.

**Vanessa's pov**

I had a kimono on me but it was pretty much see through a bit. I took down my hair letting my natural curls land down over my back. I walked out to see Jack sitting on a chair fixing his pen, I smiled doing a sort of sexy post, I saw Jack blushing a bit but he smiled also as I walked closer,

"The last thing I need is a picture of me looking like a porcelain doll, As a paying customer.." I thre him a coin and smiled backing a bit.

"I expect to get what I want" I finished. When my hands held the edges of the kimono I was getting real nervous and I almost shook as I let it slip down. Jack went stiff and blushed even more, I had down it, I was standing next to Jack naked and had made him blush. This was something to put in my dairy. Jack pointed over to the cough stuttering a bit,

"over on the bed..the couch" I almost wanted to giggle at him being so nervous out I did as I was told and layded down on the couch. I think we both were nervous,

"Tell me when it looks right" I told him trying to get comfortable, not easy being naked in front of the man you love.

"Put your arm the way it was.." He kept giving me some direction on how to have my arms and so on.

"Eyes to me...keep them on me and try to stay still" we both smiled while I tried to stop smilling so much. After taking a deep breath he started to draw, He looked so focused in it and so serious.

"So Serious" I did in a mock dark voice making him smile a bit, all that could be heard was the pen strokes. My eyes were looked with his beautiful blue eyes every time he turned to look at me. Being so quiet I started to hum a bit on my favorite song my dad always sang to me.

_Wise men say only fools rush, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you, like a river flows to the sea so it goes. Somethings are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. _

Jack had stopped for a small second to look at me smiling, I blushed and was quiet again. I felt my lips twitch into a smile as I looked closer on Jack.

"I believe your blushing Mr Big Artiste" Jack just began to smile as I giggled little,

"I can't imagine Monsieur Monet Blushing" I said joking,

"He does landscapes" He said as I smiled bigger.

"Just relax your face, no laughing"

"Sorry" My heart was bounding so much it was the only thing I could hear until Jack said he was finished, I took on my Kimono and walked behind him wrapping my arms around him from behind as he signed his name and date. He handed over the leather folder that had the painting in it, I smiled at him and Whispered.

"Thank you" I kissed him and tried to take the folder fully but Jack pulled it back making us struggle and fight over it and I smiled into the kiss making a noise trying to get the folder. I smiled pulling back and finally got the folder, I smiled kissing him hard before going to a small table grabbing a pen and paper. Jack came behind me as I wrote

"What are you doing?" I gave him the case with the diamond and smile. "Will you put this back in the safe for me?" I asked, Jack nodded and walked to the safe, I stopped for a moment trying to figure out how to get Jack not to be accused of stealing it.

**Sara's pov**

I was still in the Bridge with Edward who was controlling the rudder, the captain was real friendly letting me stay there, I could not believe it, I then saw Lightoller walking up to the captain and heard their conversation.

"Clear" Mr Smith started of with.

"Yes, I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm"

"Like A Mill pond, Not a breath of wind"

"It will make the bergs harder to see with no breaking water at base" I swallowed trying to see MR Smith's face but it was no use.

"Well I'm off. Maintain speed and heading Mr Lightoller" I sighed shaking my head, it was the last thing we should need, The ship needed to slow down and little more to the left and we might miss the iceberg, I saw how Lightoller was thinking but just said yes sir. The ship had already been doomed once Ismay had opened his mouth the captain. They would get the headlines just not the ones Mr Ismay wanted and I knew he would never be able to live it down. All I could do at the moment was to wait and wait. I glanced a Little Edward and he looked back quick and smiled, I smiled then looked over the sea letting my smile fall again.


	10. Hold me now and Forever

**Nope I haven't given up on this story, life got to much in the way but now I just want this story to end and have it's ending it's worthy. **

* * *

**Third pov**

The smoking room was filled with successful men talking, smoking, drinking and just laughing out loud as they felt powerful and nothing in the world could stop them. Mr Lovejoy walked in and straight to Caledon Hockley. Caledon excused himself form the table and the two men walked into a corner.

"None of the stewards have seen her" Caledon raised his eyebrows in shook, how was still possible.

"This is ridiculous, it's a ship! There are so many places she could be" Cal let out a sigh and raised his eyebrow looking at his valet.

"Lovejoy..find her"

**Nessa's pov**

I was getting dressed with a simple light purple and white dress with a pink ribbon, it was the same I knew came from the movie. I let her hair be out, the curls were vanishing a bit and it was just my normal brown hair that I've had for a good while. I walked out to see Jack rubbing his hands as he was getting a bit cold.

"It's getting cold, you look nice" I was just about to smile and replay when I heard the door knock and knew it was Lovejoy. I grabbed Jack's arm and let him through all the room that were connected towards another exits.

"Miss Vanessa?" The door started to open when I pulled Jack with me.

"My drawings" he remembered but it was no time to get them. We made our way out to the corridor

and as we held hands we tried not to laugh. We heard a door opened and turned around to see Lovejoy, then I started to walk a bit faster holding on tight to Jack's hand. I then couldn't hold myself seeing him walk after us and started to laugh and me and Jack started to run with Lovejoy right behind us. We made our way to the elevators and slide in just before the closed.

"Down, down down" Lovejoy didn't make it before the elevator was moving and for fun of it I flipped him the finger making Jack laugh and I could just see the Valet fum from anger. Though my heart was just bumping knowing what would happen in the movie and if I would make the same descison.

**Ashley's pov**

Cora was now back with her parents and me and Fabrizio were laying in his bed, Fabi were laying by the edge letting my back be by the wall with less chance of me falling out. I had a hard time sleeping trying to find a watch to look at, my heart was bounding so fast I'm surprised Fabi didn't say anything. I knew his fate and it just broke my heart, I had no idea if I could change it or what would happen to me. Was this all a dream or did us girls really time travel for a reason. It could be a cruel way to let us girls fall in love to get our hearts broken. I sighed kissing the corner of his lips finally closing my eyes and dreams were taking over.

**Nessa's pov**

We got out of the elevator and continued to run, we headed further down the ship as we laughed. Jack took a deep breath.

"Pretty though for a valet this fellow, seems more like a cop" I laughed and leaned by head against the wall.

"I think he was" Suddenly he saw him and he saw us.

"Go!" We continued to run again with no stopping. We were now by the machine rooms as we had locked the door.

"Now what?" I asked loudly over the noise as I held my hands over my ear. Jack was doing the same and looked at me.

"What?" we just laughed and then headed then to the what I believe was the boilers, Jack held him as I jumped down before a worker realized we were not workers as well.

"hold on, you two aren't suppose to be down here!" We looked at each other and ran while laughing.

"Carry on, you're doing a great job!" Jack shouted as we continued to ran through the boiler rooms. We then found the room where the cars were being stored at. My smile lifted huge, my real father was working at a museum back where we lived. So this stuff interested me,

"Look what we have here huh" my face was probably like a child on Christmas eve for many reasons while trying not to show Jack my smile. We walked to a car and I cleared my throat behind Jack's back. He turned around to look at me as I gestured to the door. He smiled and opened the car door for me and held out his hand. I took it as I jumped in.

"Thank you" I looked around the car and when I saw the flower something in my was in fire. I had made my decision by now. I pulled down the window that was separating me and Jack. He honked the horn making me laugh.

"Where to miss?" I smiled as I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"To the stars" he turned to look at me a bit confused as I grabbed a hold under his arms and pulled him back to where I was sitting. I grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him closer as he wrapped one arm around me. His other hand held on to mine as we slowly got serious again, my heart still beating like crazy as I intertwined our fingers. It was like we already had spoken about what we were about to do when we looked into each others eyes.

"You nervous?" He asked me, it took me three seconds before I shook my head and whispered.

"No" He smiled softly and I leaned my head on his shoulder kissing his fingers softly, I then looked into his eyes again.

"put your hands on me Jack" He seemed a bit nervous put followed my hand as I pulled on it gently. I needed for this to happen. We then began to kiss and I pulled him more closer and over me. Soon I was in my paradise, the car was steaming with fog and the windows were foggy as sweat were tripping from our buddies, the famous hand on the car window also happened as I couldn't find a good place for It as my Euphoria happened.

After it was all said and done I think Jack was shaking more than me, I stroked his cheek.

"You're trembling" He smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright" He then on kissed me passionately. To be honest I had no idea if Jack had ever had sex before, it wouldn't really shook me if he had. He had always been a free man, I just knew I hadn't. I had been a seventeen year old virgin until now. I kissed his forehead and laid his head down on my chest as we both needed to calm down before getting out of here and I knew it was just matte rof minutes now before the iceberg.

* * *

**So It was mostly Nessa's pov but I wanted to drag out most of the things since the next of girls pov is the iceberg hitting. **

**And I love all my girls and couples, I do have an idea how I want some of them to end but I'm not sure. Should they all survive? Just the girls go back to their present, some stay behind? I love some thoughts and I just want to finish this story once and for all for my heart feels good. **


End file.
